


Tu me robaste el corazón como un criminal

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Slight Smut, a little on the au side, a very over crowded club, club setting, hot and bothered is the main theme here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: Cheryl needs a distraction for the night,Toni turns out to be a hell of a distraction.





	Tu me robaste el corazón como un criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could classify as a bit of an AU.I saw an edit of scallison and fell in love with the song. Also I need to channel my Latino side. I am assuming Toni is latino,sorry if she's not xD.Enjoy! The title translates to "You stole my heart like a criminal"how fitting XD
> 
> Song "Criminal" Natti Natasha x Ozuna if you wanna hear it while reading to set the mood.

Veronica needed to let herself go for a night, dirty dancing with a great arm candy sounded just like the perfect thing. Of course she needed to rally up her troop. She invited Kevin, Josie and Reggie. Somehow the invitation extended to Cheryl. Probably because Josie couldn't keep her mouth shut. Then again it was a free country and the redhead could pay for many rounds of hard alcohol which was a win win situation. They all met up at the club and settled themselves into their VIP booth. Veronica started drinking and the party had officially begun.

..-..

Cheryl had overheard Josie talking to her mother about going to a friend's house for the night. Intriguing her she decided to figure out who this friend was. Upon a little investigation Josie revealed she was going to a night club with Veronica and Kevin.

She felt a pang of jealousy at the fact no one ever took her into account when planning outings. So deciding she was going to forget her troubles for a night she invited herself to  the party. Her outfit was simple but sensuos,she was looking for a release. Human touch, she craved a sex filled night to take the edge off.

Soon realizing Veronica and the others were already drinking and dancing their hearts out, Cheryl wandered off into the crowded bar area. She saw many good prospects boys and girls, not that anyone needed to know that.

After ordering a tequila shot Cheryl heard a voice behind her. "Would you look what we have here. Self-proclaimed queen of the northsiders."The voice was a bit raspy but in a very alluring way. She almost didn't recognized it, but when she turned around all became clear.

Toni Topaz a recent addition to Riverdale high, against Cheryl's wishes of course, made her way towards Cheryl with a smirk plastered on her face. As much as she hated the girl she couldn't deny the arousing air Toni seemed to convey. Her outfit also didn't help Cheryl keep a straight mind.

"I'm surprised you got inside."She hoped that would make the smaller girl disappear into the crowd but at all it did was make her grin even more."You'd be surprised at how easily I can get...inside."She said lingering at the last word giving it a totally different meaning Cheryl had implied.

The mood quickly changed all round, the song selection changed from what seemed to be electro-pop to something way more enticing.

_"Miento si te digo que en ti no ando pensando..."_

 

Being the talented and amazing girl she was, Cheryl knew a couple languages including Spanish, the damn song was catchy and weirdly reflective of her situation with the pink haired girl. Ever since she first saw Toni something drew her in, Toni pushed back and that made Cheryl even more intrigued.

_"Tu me robaste el corazón como un criminal"_

_"Bebe yo no puedo negarlo,esto que siento por ti no puede ser legal..."_

As the song started to pick up rythym,Toni pressed herself to Cheryl's body her mouth reaching the taller girl's ear _."Criminal,cri-criminal tu estilo tu flow baby muy criminal."_ Toni hummed the lyrics in a perfectly accent-less Spanish. More importantly Cheryl was sure she was about to explode from how turned on she was.

She grabbed Toni's hand and dragged her to the dance floor not caring who saw, not like anyone could actually see anything with how crowded it was.Everytime the beat dropped their bodies got closer. Cheryl's signature red lipstick was all over Toni's neck as she grinded even harder.

_"Tu me dices que yo me dejo llevar"_

_"Sera porque tienes un flow demasiado criminal.."_

 

It was like a sex god possessed Cheryl, she could not control her body movements which reeked of desperation. She didn't even think of the consequences this could bring her if word got out to her fellow classmates or worse her dear old mother. The feeling seemed to be mutual since Toni's eyes screamed lust.

_"Criminal,cri-criminal tu estilo tu flow mami muy criminal.."_

 

Somehow their lips met and Cheryl couldn't contain her body any longer. They managed to stumble into an empty stall. Toni began taking Cheryl's clothes piece by piece. Kissing her all over making sure to leave a couple hickeys here and there.

_"Tú eres un delitoo que yo quiero cometer"_

_"Si por eso dieran tiempo,perpetuar deberias ver.."_

 

Her stomach was clenching the deeper Toni went into her, she was on cloud nine..until Toni stopped abrutly.They were both panting, Cheryl harder than Toni."Got to go Bombshell, see you around."Giving her a quick wink the other girl suddenly vanished from the stall.

"Fuck!Fuck..."Cheryl punched the wall, Toni had left her all hot and bothered. With markings all over her body. The worst thing she got Cheryl hooked and now she needed more. Quickly fixing herself from head to toe, she walked out looking as collected as possible.

Buying herself a bottle of Vodka to calm herself, she ended up grinding with other guys and girls but none fiving that intoxicating effect Toni had. Toni might have won this round, Cheryl thought to herself but on Monday things would be different.

It would be Toni's turn to get all worked up without having the chance to finish off.

**Author's Note:**

> Toni Topaz the official president of leaving you all hot and bothered.


End file.
